Destro (Movie)
:,Destro is a Cobra character from the G.I. Joe film. Rise of Cobra (2009 Movie) :Portrayed by Christopher Eccleston. Destro is the codename of Laird James McCullen XXIV, weapons supplier for Cobra. History James McCullen is the current head of the arms dealing clan of McCullen. Going into the business himself as CEO of M.A.R.S Industries, he sold to both sides: first to NATO, then to Cobra. As a leading arms dealer, he made a fortune. The funding for the company is believed to be coming from the McCullen clan. Like in the comics he has a relationship with the Baroness and feels threatened by Duke taking every opportunity to insult or aggravate him. After his face is disfigured by Duke when he tried to use a flamethrower only to have it backfire by Duke firing the Baroness' pulse weapon at him, Cobra Commander heals his face with nanomites, giving his face a silver metallic appearance, and he re-christens McCullen "Destro", the right hand of Cobra Commander. The name Destro came from his ancestor who also had his face burned and was forced to wear an iron mask for the rest of his life. The name means destroyer of worlds, as explained by Destro, who owns the very iron mask his ancestor was imprisoned in. He has since been arrested by G.I. Joe, along with Cobra Commander. Retaliation (2013 Movie) Destro made a small appearance in the new movie. He was held in a liquid tank similar where he could move none of his muscles but his heart and eyes. This was located at a high security, underground prison in Germany. The Cobra agents Storm Shadow and Firefly staged a break in at the prison, with Firefly killing the guards and Storm Shadow infiltrating the prison posed as Snake Eyes. After Storm Shadow frees Cobra Commander from his tank, he gives him a gun to free McCullen as well but the Commander leaves him behind, saying "Destro, you're out of the band...". Destro is presumably killed in the explosion of the prison because of the Director Nigel James. Personality While James McCullen was a wealthy and powerful man, he was obsessed with gaining even more power and was determined to take over the world. He was treacherous and unreliable and sold weapons both to Cobra and to GI Joe. He kept the mask that one of his ancestors had been forced to wear to remind him to never get caught selling to both sides. McCullen was unbothered about killing innocent people by using his deadly nanomite warheads. When Duke questioned why McCullen thought he was fit to rule the world, McCullen simply responded "You're not seeing the big picture". This line became clearer when it was revealed that he planned to have Zartan (in the guise of the U.S. president) act as the visible figure of power while McCullen acted as the "real power behind the throne". However McCullen also appeared to have a softer side. He was apparently in love with Ana Lewis, also known as the Baroness, and felt threatened by Duke's own relationship with Ana. He also ordered Storm Shadow to murder Ana's husband if he touched her in a loving way. When he realised that Ana really did love Duke, McCullen was both heartbroken and furious and attempted to kill Duke but got badly burned as a result. He also seemed concerned about Ana when her brother, Rex, activated the nanomites within her and threatened to kill her. He was also at least somewhat concerned with his humanity, at least in a physical sense, as he was horrified to discover the transformation of his face into metal. Toys Behind the scenes *David Murray was cast as Destro, but was forced to drop out when he had problems with his visa. Murray was later cast as an ancestor of James McCullen. *Jon Chu said that fans will get a glimpse of Destro in G.I. Joe: Retaliation, but Christopher Eccleston will not reprise his role in the sequel. *Desrto was in love with Baroness but he sees Duke as love rival. External links References Category:Cobra (Movie) Category:Movie characters